Pretending
by Sensiblyquirky
Summary: In order to avoid Minerva's family's constant remarks about her love life, or lack of one, Albus offers to pretend to be her boyfriend for a week. Do they find love, or are they just pretending? Complete!
1. Default Chapter

The summer holidays allowed for more relaxed meals for the Hogwarts Professors, and more often than not a person could hear the laughter before they reached the doors to Hogwarts itself. This lunch was no different, until Minerva McGonagall received an urgent owl. The hall fell silent as all eyes turned toward the Deputy Headmistress. Minerva opened the letter after a quick glance in Albus Dumbledore's direction.

Minerva,

Uncle Shamus died in the wee hours of the morning. The funeral will be in three days time, and your presence is needed immediately. The family is already gathering.

Cousin Sara

Minerva sighed, and placing the letter aside asked if she could speak with Albus privately. Once in the corridor Albus spoke, "Minerva, what is it?"

"My uncle passed away early this morning, and I am needed back in Scotland. Hopefully I won't be gone for more than a week."

"Oh, Minerva. I'm so sorry." Albus replied pulling his best friend into a hug.

"It's ok. We weren't that close. To be honest I dread going. My family, Albus, whenever I show up anywhere all they can talk about is how I should be married. The last clan meeting, ten eligible bachelors were brought!!"

"I take it they did not meet your standards," Albus asked chuckling.

Minerva pulled away and glared at him, "It isn't funny, Albus. Do you have any idea what it's like to be constantly badgered? I mean that is all they ask; it isn't how was your day or how is Hogwarts. It is always, aren't you married yet? Minerva, you should have settled a long time ago...can't anyone stand you long enough to be married to you? It gets old, real quick."

Albus looked at his deputy with sadness in his eyes, because he knew though she would never admit it that Minerva wanted to get married and he only wished it was to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind he said, "I'm sorry, Minerva. I did not know it was that bad. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Without thinking Minerva spoke, "Come with me." Jerking her head up she removed herself from his arms. "I'm sorry, Albus. I don't know where that came from. I know you-"

"I would love to come with you Minerva."

"...are very busy."

"I could use a little vacation now that Voldemort is gone and little Harry is safely at his relatives."

"Little vacation, Albus what are you talking about," asked Minerva exasperated.

"I said I would love to come with you. When will we be leaving, and how long will we be staying?"

Minerva was shocked, and secretly delighted that he would want to spend time with her. "Um, well we would need to leave within the hour, if you could be ready, and the funeral is in three days so we will be gone four to seven days."

"Excellent, now I'll just head up to my rooms to pack. I'll come to your rooms in one hour."

If anyone had seen Minerva or Albus as they walked back to their rooms they would have wondered what put the goofy grins on both of their faces. Minerva couldn't believe that Albus had consented to come, and she was actually beginning to think maybe this wouldn't be that bad at all.

An hour and five minutes later Minerva was pacing in her sitting room waiting for Albus. She looked up quickly when she heard the door open, and was about to say something but he beat her to it, "I'm sorry, Minerva, but I couldn't decide on exactly which pair of socks to pack."

"Only you Albus Dumbledore would dare to keep me waiting for socks. Now, we are not flooing, because I know I will need the walk to the door to prepare myself. Let's go so we can apparate there."

Walking to the gates of the castle Albus noticed Minerva was slightly shaky. "My dear, don't worry it will all be ok." She just nodded, and stayed silent. A few minutes later they were standing on a dirt path, and Minerva indicated that they were to move to the left. They walked a few feet, but then Albus set their bags down and stopped. When Minerva turned toward him, he drew her into a hug.

"Minerva it will be ok, now I don't like it when you are this withdrawn."

"I'm sorry Albus. I just started to think that when I show up with you everybody is going to ask if we are, well...involved romantically," Minerva trailed off while a blush was making its way up her neck.

Albus had to admit he hadn't thought of that, but then an idea came to his mind. He only hoped Minerva would agree. "Minerva why don't we tell them that we are? I mean we could pretend for the weekend, and then maybe they will leave you alone."

Minerva looked up shocked. Silent for a few minutes she was thinking of what to say. Her pride wanted to say no, but then she thought she could pretend for the weekend that she was actually his girlfriend. Minerva set her pride aside, "Alright, but don't think that means we will be sharing a room!"

Albus chuckled knowing the last comment was in an effort to save her dignity, but she didn't really need to save it. "Ok, we won't be sharing rooms. Let's go."

As they continued the walk they discussed details they thought they should be clear on: how long they had been together, etc...

Before long they were standing in front of the door, Albus standing closer to Minerva since he couldn't hold her hand due to their bags, and Minerva knocked on the door...


	2. Chapter Two

Before another word could be spoken Albus briefly caught a glimpse of a small projectile as it flew into Minerva. He was a little worried what her reaction would be, especially since she was already not in the best of moods, but when he looked at her he smiled.

The projectile had been a child, girl with dark hair and big blue eyes. Minerva bent down and picked the child up, "My goodness, who is this running into me?"

"Aunt Min, it's Athena. Don't you recognize me?" the child asked in shock that her favorite Aunt, indeed favorite person, didn't recognize her.

"Oh, is that you Athena? I'm sorry, love, but you have grown so much and you look so beautiful I was blinded. How old are we now, twenty?"

Athena ducked her head into Minerva's shoulder. "You are too nice, Aunt Min. I'm not beautiful, you're beautiful. I'm four, but I'll be five in three months!" she added leaning back to look at Minerva.

Minerva leaned forward and placed a kiss on the child's forehead, "I know, my love. I was only teasing. Your Aunt Min would know you anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too. Aunt Min, who's that man," she asked pointing to Albus.

Albus leaned forward and took the child's hand within his own, and said: "I'm Albus Dumbledore, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Bringing her little hand to his lips he added, "You are indeed the fairest little girl I have ever seen. I hope you will do me the great honor of an audience sometime," and then he bowed very low to the ground.

Athena let out a giggle, and whispered to Minerva, though Albus heard, "I like him Aunt Min."

Minerva smiled, "I'm glad you do, because I like him too."

Unbeknownst to the three of them the rest of the family had gathered in the large living room to welcome, and badger the new guests.

A woman emerged from the group and approached Albus giving him the critical eye. "So, in what capacity are you here?"

"I hope to be of help in any way that you and your family might need me."

"No, you misunderstood me. Are you here as a platonic friend, or are you here as a romantic attachment?"

Albus moved to place an arm around Minerva and placed a quick kiss to her cheek before answering, "I have the good fortune to be romantically involved with your beautiful relative."

The woman immediately turned to Minerva, "Minerva, how did you manage to catch the great Albus Dumbledore? I mean have you ever had any suitors that weren't forced?"

Albus could feel Minerva's back stiffen as she answered, trying to control her temper: "I have had some suitors that were not forced, sister dear, no thanks to yours and the rest of the family's interference. As to catching Albus, I'm afraid he will have to answer that!"

Before her sister could speak again Albus spoke, "I assure you that my suit of Minerva was anything but forced. I have admired your sister for quite some time, but only feared that she could never feel more than platonic feelings for me. I finally summoned that Gryffindor courage I am so known for, and asked her out on a date three months ago. She has made me the happiest man, and I certainly hope no suitors were brought today," he added with a smile. "Now, Minerva and I need to be shown to our separate rooms so we can unpack and then we will be happy to join you once we are done and answer any questions you have."

"I can show you where you are staying, Mr. Dumbledore," interjected Athena.

"Thank you my dear, but please call me Albus." Without so much as a backward glance to the rest of the family the three of them made their way upstairs, Albus carrying the luggage and Minerva carrying Athena.

"Aunt Min you are here on the right beside of me."

"Love, where is Albus to stay?"

"Isn't he staying with you?"

Minerva blushed scarlet, and Albus was very thankful for his beard for a familiar heat could be felt in his cheeks. "Is there not a room for Albus, besides mine Athena?"

"I don't think so, but you could ask Mum."

"My dear, why don't you two unpack and I'll see if there is an available room."

Albus went back down the stairs, and inquired whether all the rooms were full, and to his delight they were. Albus walked back of the stairs feeling like a giddy schoolboy. The only thing he feared was Minerva's response. He paused and took a deep breathe before entering the room.

He entered at the exact time Athena was holding up one of Minerva's bras and asking what it was used for.

"Darling it is used for holding up-," Athena turned around to look and see what had made her Aunt stop in her response and turn a bright red. Seeing Albus there Athena put the bra down on the bed. Albus coughed, "Well, my dear, it seems there are no other rooms so we shall have to share. I'm sorry."

"D-don't be silly, Albus, it isn't your fault," Minerva replied quickly putting the rest of her underwear up and closing the drawer.

Minerva looked back to Athena and realized the little girl was trying hard not to cry.

Moving quickly to pick her up she held her tight to her and asked, "Athena what's wrong, sweetheart?"

Sniffing she answered, "I-If Albus s-stays with you, then I can't sleep with you, and we can't have our girls night."

Albus' hopes of sharing a room with Minerva were quickly diminishing, but ever the gentleman he offered to sleep on the couch.

Minerva looked up to Albus and smiled, "How bout a compromise? Athena and I will have our girl's night until nine, and then Albus you come up to bed. Albus, would you mind if Athena slept with us?"

Not exactly how he imagined spending his first night with Minerva, but he consented all the same. "That would be splendid my dear, and I only hope I will not be intruding."

"Not at all, now I do believe it is time we faced my family. Athena, you should probably go play for a little while. I promise to come find you when we are finished talking."

Athena just nodded hopped off her Aunt's lap, and went running out of the room. Minerva stood, and joined Albus at the door. "Thank you, Albus. Athena and I have always been close, and well we started those nights last year. They mean very much to her, you she my younger sister isn't home a lot for her daughter and well, Athena needs someone and she's such a dear."

"Minerva, you don't have to explain your actions to me. I'm glad the child has someone she can turn to. Now, I'll be right there beside of you so don't worry."

Minerva leaned up and kissed Albus tenderly on the cheek, "Thank you." The couple walked down the hall and descended the stairs a littler slower than usual not wanting to rush what was to come...


	3. Chapter Three

As they sat down on the couch Albus reached over and took Minerva's hand within his own. In response Minerva moved so close to Albus she was literally pressed up against his side. An eerie silence had fallen over the room as the couple had entered and made themselves comfortable. Minerva was about to speak to break the silence when almost every member of her family spoke at once.

"So, three months? Where did you go on your first date? Are you getting married? "What does the school say?" "Did you know that Minerva has only brought one other man home?" "Minerva, Sean should be coming by tomorrow." "Albus has Minerva told you about Sean?" "Has she mentioned us?" "Are you just dating, seeing only each other, lovers, what?"

Albus' head was spinning, and he had never felt so sorry for Minerva nor had he understood her as well as he did at that moment. Her guarded walls and her intensely personal self were all because of these people. He now knew why she stayed at Hogwarts every day she could, summer included.

"Excuse me, excuse me, EXCUSE ME," Albus screamed and finally the room fell silent.

"We understand that you have lots of questions, but we cannot answer them if you all shout at the same time." Albus was looking at the group over his half-moon spectacles, and was giving them the best "teacher" look he could muster.

"Ok, I'll go first," said a woman younger than Minerva, "Are you just dating, or is this something serious?"

Albus replied, "Something serious, Ms..."

"I'm Athena's mother, just call be Natalie. No Miss."

"Are you getting married," asked a rather fierce looking man, "oh, and I'm one of her uncles, William."

"Ah, well William we have not discussed that yet. We are still getting to know each other on a more personal level. If we do I promise you will be the first to know."

Minerva was looking at Albus in awe. Not only was he remaining so calm, but he was taking all their questions. She just settled back into the sofa, and decided that if Albus needed her help she would jump in but until then she would just listen.

Sara was next, "Where did you go on your first date?"

"I asked Minerva out just for dinner, but I did not tell her where dinner would be."

Before Albus could finish Minerva jumped in, "It was very romantic. He took me to Tuscany, and we had dinner just as the sun was setting." Albus looked to Minerva quickly, and then smiled. Minerva smiled back. The questioning kept up for half an hour more, before Minerva and Albus could escape.

"Natalie, do you know where Athena went? I promised I would go find her when we were finished," Minerva asked.

"I think she went outside."

Minerva stood up with her hand still in Albus', and they walked outside.

"Oh Albus, I am so sorry. You have no idea how having you here as helped me, and I owe you."

"It's nothing Minerva, but I do have a question for you. Is dinner in Tuscany your idea of a first date," Albus asked his eyes twinkling madly.

Minerva blushed, and looked to the ground: "Well, let's just say I think it would be the perfect first date." Albus stored this information in his memory for future use. "Minerva, who is Sean?"

Albus noticed that Minerva had tightened her grip on his hand before answering, "Every single family function has him showing up to ask my hand in marriage. I do everything, Albus, to get him to go away but he never does. He follows me around, and he tries to touch me and he tried to kiss me last year. Well, I'm not sure he will do that again because he had two very red cheeks where I had slapped him, but I know he will still follow me around. The last time I was here I had to use magic. He made me so mad!" Minerva was huffing now, and her cheeks were red with fury.

Stopping their movements Albus asked, "My dear what did he do?"

"I was reading to Athena in the library and he came in there telling me that he was more important than Athena and that he couldn't understand how I could spend so much time with a child. Athena was in tears, Albus. I'm warning you if he says one word to Athena, he'll regret the day he ever met me."

"Well, my dear, he won't get near you if I have anything to do with it and if he says anything to Athena let me know."

For the second time that day Minerva leaned up and kissed Albus on the cheek, and then threw her arms around his neck holding on tight. Albus was in heaven, because she was in his arms.

"Aunt Min, Aunt Min," yelled Athena as she came racing toward the couple. Albus liked Athena, but he was beginning to wonder if the child was jealous because she had this ability to keep interrupting his moments with Minerva. Minerva looked up, but did not leave Albus' embrace until Athena was right beside of her.

"What is it, Athena?"

"Sean is coming Aunt Min. He is just beyond that hill," the child exclaimed out of breath.

Minerva hugged her niece, and said "I won't let him be mean to you again, sweetheart. Thank you for the warning."

Suddenly Minerva had an idea, and she stood up quickly. "Athena I want you to go inside, please." Athena was about to protest, but Minerva gave her a look that booked no argument. "I love you, little one, but I need you to go inside right now."

When she was gone Minerva turned to Albus. "I have an idea. I think Sean would get the idea if he saw us in a rather...um...interesting situation." Before she could say another word they heard Sean yell, "Minerva, darling, is that you?"

Minerva stepped up to Albus, her nose millimeters from his. She whispered, "Kiss me." Albus hadn't heard, "What?"

Minerva replied putting her arms around his neck, "Kiss me." Albus was shocked, but he couldn't say no to her. His arms went around her waist and he lowered his lips to kiss her. His intention was to keep the pressure light, but then her lips were so incredibly soft.

Minerva couldn't believe it. He was kissing her! Yes, she had basically thrown herself at him, but he was kissing her. Forgetting all about Sean she focused solely on kissing Albus. Soon the kiss moved past the friendly stage, and when Minerva parted her lips practically begging Albus to deepen the kiss he couldn't resist. The kiss became more and more intense by the second as their tongues battled fiercely, and Albus had moved his hands to her hair undoing the bun and running his fingers through it. Minerva couldn't help it, as soon as his fingers started to run through her hair she moaned. Before the kiss could progress further they were pulled out of their little reverie by the sound of Sean's voice: "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Albus lifted his lips from Minerva's and turned to look at Sean never letting Minerva go.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, and as to what we were doing I don't think I need to answer that question."

Minerva looked to Sean and said, "Hello Sean." Then returning her attention back to Albus she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Perhaps we should finish this upstairs, darling, before we are interrupted again." Albus smiled, and nodding to Sean led Minerva back into the house and up to their room.

Once inside Minerva removed herself from Albus, "Thank you, Albus. I know that was embarrassing."

"Not at all my dear." Not really sure of where to go from there, Minerva left Albus to calm down and to find Athena.

Albus wondered if tonight was going to be a little awkward.


	4. Chapter Four

At nine o'clock Albus made his way up the stairs, and was prepared to knock this time before entering but the door was a jar. Looking in to the room the sight that met his eyes warmed his heart. Minerva was sitting in the bed with her hair down while Athena was in her lap and Minerva was reading the child a story as she slept. Albus was one of the few people Minerva had let see her softer side, and this child brought out the mother in Minerva and he hoped that her time had not run out. He knew she would make an excellent mother someday.

Feeling eyes on her Minerva looked up to find Albus watching them. She kept his gaze for a moment before returning it to Athena. Putting the book aside she moved the child to lie on the left side of the bed. Without a word Albus collected his nightwear, and adjourned to the bathroom to change. Once again when he entered the room he stopped to stare. Minerva was stroking Athena's hair, and singing softly to her. He also noticed, to his delight, that they would be sleeping beside each other. Minerva stopped when she realized Albus was back in the room.

"Don't stop, my dear. I had no idea you possessed such a beautiful voice."

Blushing Minerva replied, "Oh, Albus. It isn't beautiful, but Athena usually likes it. She says it helps with her nightmares."

"The child has nightmares," Albus asked moving closer to the bed.

"Frequent ones, it seems some of her mother's boyfriends have not been stellar and none of them were too happy to find out Natalie had a child."

"They didn't hurt her did they?" he asked his voice sharp.

"Not that I am aware of. I think it is more Natalie would choose the men over Athena. She's an angel, Albus, but she's hurting."

Albus looked at the child in a new light, and he ceased to wonder why the she clung to Minerva so.

"She is lucky to have you, my dear. You really are good with her."

"She's not the only one who's lucky. She has helped to bring out a side of me I buried long ago. We need each other, Albus, and if I could I would raise her."

Climbing in behind Minerva he sat his glasses on the nightstand, "Hmmm. I don't think you could take her during the year, but perhaps things could be arranged for the summer."

"Are you serious Albus?" Minerva asked excited.

"Yes, Minerva. Nothing final, but I will see what I can do."

Without thinking Minerva replied happily, "Oh, Albus, I could kiss you!" Immediately after she said it Minerva turned bright red and moved to fully face Athena hoping Albus would just forget she said that. Albus was disappointed when he realized he would not be receiving a kiss, and he feared that Minerva did not feel the same about the kiss that he did. Sighing inwardly he pulled the blankets up to cover the two beside of him, and turned toward Minerva and fell asleep.

Later in the night Albus awoke to the sound of someone crying, and he immediately sat up in bed and lit his wand. Looking down he realized it was Athena, and Minerva was holding her trying to calm her down.

"Minerva, what's wrong," Albus asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Albus. I'll calm her down."

"I am most certainly not going back to sleep, Professor McGonagall. I'm quite affronted that you think I would not want to help the child. Why is she crying, Minerva?"

Minerva had visibly cringed at his tone and the use of her formal title, and she wanted to cry herself. In a soft voice she replied, "I'm sorry Albus, I just wanted you to get your sleep." After a pause she continued, "I don't know what's wrong. She just cries, and won't tell me."

Turning toward Athena Minerva said, "My angel tell Aunt Min what is wrong, and then I could help you sweetheart. Albus and I are both here to help you."

Athena sniffed, and eventually spoke: "I had a dream that you didn't love me anymore, and that you left me because Albus didn't like me."

Minerva's face fell, as she hugged the child closer, "Athena look at me." When the child did as directed Minerva continued while stroking her hair, "I love you, Athena. I will always love you. I will never leave you, my angel. No man could make me leave you. My Darling, how could I leave my angel?"

Athena threw her arms around Minerva's neck, burying her head in the crook of her aunt's neck, and tried to calm herself but before she could get really comfortable Albus reached over and lifted Athena from Minerva's lap. Sitting the child on his own he spoke: "Athena I would never ask your Aunt Min to choose between us. I love her with all my heart, and you, my child, in less than a day have wormed your way into my heart as well. Loving someone, really loving them, means taking everything that comes with them, and sometimes things that come with them are good and sometimes they are bad. For example your Aunt has quite the temper, now that can be a bad thing..." looking to Minerva he noticed she had a bit of a scowl on her face but he continued, "you, however, are very much a good thing. Loving and living with Minerva allows we to love you, and get to know you. I would never give up that opportunity, nor would I ever make Minerva choose. You see I love her too much to ever even think about making her make that decision."

"So, you will both never leave me?"

Albus had to contain a chuckle at how Athena had just summed up what they both said in one question. "Yes, we will never leave you." This time Albus was the one that got the big hug, from Athena and from Minerva.

"Alright, Miss, it is time we all got back to sleep," Minerva said as she moved Athena back to where she was sleeping. This time, however, Albus put his arm over the two women which caused Minerva to press firmly up against his chest.

The next morning when they awoke Athena was already out of bed, which gave Minerva a chance to thank Albus for what he did the night before.

"Albus, I want to thank you for what you said last night. It really helped her, and it was very sweet. You should consider a career on the stage, Albus, you pretend very well."

"I was glad to help, Minerva." Leaning closer to her he took her cheek in his hand, and said: "Who said I was pretending?" With that he kissed Minerva lightly on the nose, and left the room to shower leaving a very flustered Minerva in his wake.


	5. Chapter Five

It was mid-day and Albus was looking for Minerva. She had managed to avoid him all morning, and he was on a hunt. He had made a decision: Albus wanted to know for sure what Minerva thought of him, but she was going to have to suffer a little first. He was going to pet her, kiss her, and truly act like a man who had completely lost his heart. He was going to act like he wished he could, and the whole point was to see what her response would be. Spotting Athena up the hall he moved toward her.

"Athena where is your Aunt Min?""She's in the library.""Thank you." He set off for the library, and luckily the door was a jar. As he looked in he saw Sean sitting next to Minerva, and Minerva was ignoring him. Albus watched for a bit until Sean put his hand on Minerva's thigh.Pushing the door open he stormed into the room, and pulled Minerva out of Sean's grasp. "You will not touch her," Albus demanded as he stepped toward Sean. "You will leaver her alone, and if I ever hear of you stalking her again or saying cruel things to little Athena you will quickly learn why I was the only wizard Voldemort ever feared." Though spoken calmly Albus was radiating power, and Sean knew that he was not the wizard to mess with and without a word he left the library giving up his quest.Albus turned to Minerva and began rubbing her arms and leaned over to kiss her forehead, "Are you ok, sweetheart?""I'm fine, Albus, and thank you for getting rid of Sean," Minerva replied quickly trying to get out of his grasp, but Albus wouldn't let her go. Instead he led her back to the couch, and wrapped his arms around her rubbing her stomach in soothing circles."Albus, please," Minerva whispered.

"Please, what Darling?"

"Let me go."Albus let her sit up, but before he would let her leave the room he caught her off guard by kissing the back of her neck, and sucking just ever so slightly. Minerva gasped, and turned to face him angry."Just because you are pretending this week doesn't mean you get certain liberties that come along with being romantically involved!""Well, Ms. McGonagall, who was the person who begged me to kiss her? Which one of us took the first step to deepen the kiss?""That was to get rid of Sean! You didn't have to deepen it that was your choice.""So you're using me without any regards to my feelings?" Albus asked looking hurt."No, of course not-,""So you kissing me, and having me touch you and act like your boyfriend when you want, but not when I want. That's not using me?"Minerva was practically shouting now, "Albus! You knew what this was about when you agreed to it, and you were supposed to make this week better and now you've made it worse! I mean this morning, were you serious when you said you weren't pretending?""I think the better question is: are you pretending? Or why would it matter if I was or wasn't," replied Albus before he walked out the door. He leaned against the wall briefly to calm himself, he hated seeing her upset but it was the only way and he knew it.Minerva was looking at the door in shock, and mumbled to herself: "He left the ball in my court! He left the bloody ball in my bloody court!!" Minerva stayed in the library for awhile to reflect on Albus' current behavior and decided that if he wanted them to act like a couple that two could play that game. Leaving the library with a wicked smile on her face she went in search of Albus.She found him asleep outside, and she couldn't believe her luck. Sneaking up behind him Minerva began tracing his features with her finger, and she bent down to his ear, "Honey, waaaake uuuppp. C'mon sweetheart, wake up." Albus opened his eyes slowly thinking he had heard Minerva, however he was not prepared for what she did next.Moving quickly Minerva came in front of Albus and with a flick of her wand his outer robes disappeared, and she quickly undid the buttons of his shirt sliding it off his body. Running her hands over his chest she leaned in to his face to whisper, "Let me help you relax." She let her hands run up and down his chest a few more times before moving behind him to allow her fingers to gently need his muscles.Albus closed his eyes enjoying the sensations she was creating in him. Before he could go to sleep again, Minerva began digging into his muscles.Sitting up quickly Albus said, "Ouch! Minerva not so rough, please.""Oh, darling, was that too hard? I'm sorry, but I really wanted to work those knots out of your muscles. If you can't take it then I won't go as hard," Minerva replied sweetly."You can go harder than you were at first, but not so hard." Albus replied lying back down.When he was settled Minerva began, "Ok. I won't go as hard, but I had no idea you were so sensitive Albus." As she hoped that had gotten to Albus, and he turned around immediately to protest that he was not sensitive.Minerva took his face within her hands and replied, "That's ok sweetheart, being sensitive is not always a bad thing. Though now I know why you are always so lean," Minerva added while running her hands over his biceps.""What do you mean by that," Albus asked letting his temper get the best of him."Just that you don't work out much, Albus, but that's ok.""I AM NOT sensitive, and there is nothing wrong with the way I look." Albus practically yelled looking very hurt."That is not what I meant, my sweet.""That is what it sounded like to me," Albus said abruptly turning around and pouting."I just wanted to do something nice for you, and you get all mad! I didn't mean to offend you, and I'm sorry you took it that way but I just wanted to be nice," Minerva replied pretending to cry. Albus felt bad and turned around to say something, but Minerva was storming across the yard.Smiling and muttering to herself, "Mission Accomplished"Later that evening Albus entered their room to go to bed, and noticed Minerva wasn't in it. He really wanted to speak with her and apologize for his behavior, but he hadn't been able to find her all day. Finally he went to Athena's room to see if she was there, and sure enough she was in bed with the child singing her to sleep.   
Minerva looked up when she heard the door open, and immediately looked back down to the child. Convinced Athena was asleep she turned away from Albus, but made no move to leave the bed. Crossing the room Albus knelt down beside of her, but she turned around again.Albus sighed heavily and spoke in a soft whisper filled with pain, "I'm very sorry, Minerva. I know I over reacted, but I guess what you said just got to me. You were so nice to give me a massage, and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I hope you can forgive me." When she made no sound or movement Albus left the room, but not before whispering again, "I really am sorry."Minerva was going to spend the night in Athena's room, but Albus had sounded so sad and even though he deserved it she couldn't let him stay that way. So exiting quietly she entered their room to find him in bed on his side, but she knew he wasn't asleep. Moving with such a quiet grace reminiscent of her animagus form Minerva slipped across the room without him noticing. Quickly she got into the bed, and snuggled up against his back. Albus turned and encircled her with his strong arms. Knowing she had gotten him earlier Albus wanted to get her one last time before going to bed, so he moved his head so he could kiss her. Kissing her on the lips softly, and quickly running his tongue along her bottom lip Albus pulled back and whispered "good night."'So he still wants to play does he' Minerva thought to herself before letting her hands slip under his shirt to caress his chest."Minerva, what are you doing?"'Testing you,' she thought but answered aloud, "Taking your shirt off." Albus couldn't believe his ears, and when she got it off he felt her lips on his neck and then the lips moved down to his chest. He couldn't take it anymore, and in one swift movement Minerva was on her back and he was kissing her hard. Albus' hand was slowly making its way to her breast, but he stopped his hand before it reached its target.  
'This isn't right,' he thought, 'Oh, God, how much I want to do this but it isn't right. I have to stop.' As the last thought crossed his mind he pulled away, and moved from the bed to stand by the window."Albus what's wrong?" Minerva asked out of breath."I can't do this, Minerva. I'm here pretending to be something I'm not, and I can't take advantage of you like that. I think you should sleep with Athena tonight, and I promise no more games."Minerva had never been so happy. He had passed her test, and now all she needed to know was how he really felt about her."Albus I want you to answer this next question honestly, please. When you said you loved me, were you really pretending?"Here it was thought Albus the moment of truth. This is why so many people lied he thought, the truth is much harder to say and even harder to face.Minerva had to strain to hear his response he said it so softly, "No, I was not pretending. I am in love with you."Moving behind him Minerva wrote on his bare back with her finger what she said out loud, "I...Love...You...too.""Really?" Albus asked turning around to look at Minerva."Yes, really," she replied smiling. Albus was so happy he picked her up and spun her around. "Albus put me down!""As you wish." But when he did he drew her into a passionate kiss. Before things could go too far Minerva extracted herself from him, and retrieved the top to his pajamas. Putting it on for him Minerva led him back to the bed."We don't need to do that yet." Minerva said lightly kissing his temple once they were lying in the bed facing each other."No, we don't. Goodnight, my love.""Goodnight."

Thank you to everyone for all the reviews. Only one more chapter to go!!


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, the story is now complete!!

The rest of the week had gone by quickly for Minerva and Albus, because they were so wrapped up in each other with time for Athena of course. The night before they were to leave Athena came running in to their room crying her little eyes out. Minerva immediately lifted her up onto the bed and held the child as she shook from the force of her sobs.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Minerva asked concerned"M-mum, she she just l-left!" the child wailed."What do you mean left?" Albus interjected."She said she n-needed to figure stuff out and t-that somebody would look after m-me," the poor child cried.Looking at Minerva he noticed she was crying too as she held the child, and Albus immediately moved Minerva to where he could hold her as she held Athena.  
In a few moments the child had cried herself to sleep, and Minerva looked back at Albus."Oh Albus, we can't leave her here. We just can't." Albus knew what Minerva was asking of him, and there was no way he could say no."She can come back with us, Minerva, and stay for the duration of the summer. It will be nice to have her there, and I think she needs it. But, two nights from now you are mine. We will be going on our first date, and I'm sure Poppy would love to watch her for us."Minerva was so happy she didn't even inquire after their date, but kissed Albus instead and whispered in his ear, "You will be properly thanked, my love, when we are alone."When she settled back into him Albus leaned down to her ear and asked, "Was that a suggestive smile I saw on your lovely face?" Minerva didn't answer at first enjoying the feel of his lips on her neck, but she eventually said, "Perhaps, perhaps not. You shall have to wait and see."When Athena awoke the next morning she was still in her favorite Aunt's arms. Being as quiet as she could she scooted up to get closer to Minerva's face, and she quietly stared, rather intently, at her Aunt Min's face. Then taking a little finger she started to trace her face. Minerva woke up immediately, but instead of saying anything she just watched Athena. When the child was done she leaned forward and kissed her aunt, whispering, "I love you Aunt Min and I know you love me. That's why I'm happy!"Minerva couldn't help it she started to cry, and alarmed Athena asked what she had done wrong."Oh no sweetheart you have done nothing wrong. You see some people cry when they are happy, and that's what these are: happy tears. You make me happy, my angel, and I do love you very much. You know, Albus and I have a surprise for you. How would you like to come to Hogwarts?"Athena's eyes lit up like Minerva had never seen them, but she was still whispering, "You mean come and live with you and Uncle Albus?""For the summer, my love, not all the time but we would love to take you back for awhile, if you want to go." Minerva whispered back. Athena just nodded vigorously and threw her arms around Minerva's neck.The three of them left by floo, since Athena couldn't apparate, later in the afternoon, and once back at Hogwarts Albus was able to add another room to Minerva's quarters for little Athena. Minerva remarked to Albus that she had never seen the child so happy."I can believe it. Minerva you do know that she wishes you were her mother, don't you?""Albus how can you say that? She loves me and I her, but she has a mother and there is a bond there.""She told me, Minerva.""What? When?" Minerva asked lifting her head off of his chest to look him in the eye."When you were getting your bath a few hours ago, she just climbed up to me and told me she had to tell me a secret. She was so cute, whispered in my ear, that she wanted you to be her mum."Minerva laid her head back down on Albus' chest and he could barely hear her whisper: "I wish I was." Then louder she said, "Natalie makes me so mad, Albus. How could she leave that child? To find herself, humph, I don't see that ever happening. My darling angel cries and wants me to be her mum, because she doesn't think her mother loves her. That is wrong, Albus, and there are times when I really want to take my wand to Natalie."Albus kissed the top of her head, and soothingly rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down, "I know, love, it angers me as well. But we can be there for Athena, and maybe...maybe she could live here during the year as well. I promise I will look into it. I can't promise it will happen, but I will look into it.""Oh Albus, thank you!" Minerva replied before she kissed him rather heatedly.Two nights later Minerva and Albus were bidding Athena and Poppy goodnight, and heading out on their date."Albus where are we going?""Ah that, my dear, is a surprise. Now hang on tight, because we will be traveling by portkey."When Minerva landed on her feet she let out a large gasp. Albus moved behind her, and looping his arms around her waist whispered: "I had to give you the most perfect first date. I love you!""Oh, Albus. I love you too," Minerva whispered in awe of the man beside of her.As the sun was setting Albus and Minerva sat down to dinner in Tuscany knowing that this was indeed the perfect first date, because they were sharing it with each other. 


End file.
